


The Children Of The Music Of The Night

by vampdalene



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Dracula & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdalene/pseuds/vampdalene
Summary: What happens when two vampires, three ingenues, one vampire hunter, and one phantom happen to cross paths in the same place and time?
Relationships: Carmilla | Mircalla Countess Karnstein/Christine Daaé, Carmilla | Mircalla Countess Karnstein/Laura, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Dracula/Christine Daaé, Dracula/Mina Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Kudos: 1





	The Children Of The Music Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was a total whim, and it's cracked out as all hell, but still I must write it and take it seriously because the concept is too good to waste. Heavy canon divergence, but just roll with it.

Something wicked was working its way into England. 

In Whitby, whispers abound of a new local penny dreadful - only rather than writing, this one comes with witnesses. Some weeks ago now, the ship Demeter, coming from distant Varna, beached with nobody but the captain, dead and chained desperately to the wheel with crucifix in hand, and no cargo but boxes of foreign soil. It was positively strange, and perhaps those who lived nearby would have been more inclined to investigate if they didn’t have personal troubles. Take, for example, one Mrs. Westenra, whose daughter Lucy, on becoming engaged, fell suddenly and mysteriously ill. And the Demeter was not the only recent arrival. Laura, still sickly after her own sudden illness and subsequent tour of Italy in an attempt to remedy her health, had come from the continent to England in a final effort to better herself. And finally, enter one Christine Daaé, former primadonna of the infamous Opera populaire.

When she left, Christine Daaé did not take much with her. Her departure was something rather bittersweet - Meg would miss her but the two promised to write often, and Carlotta was all too glad to be prima donna once more. Raoul did not take her calling off the engagement well at first, but after everything, he had assured her he understood and she knew he would find someone perfectly suited for him. The hardest part was leaving Mamma Valerius behind after all these years, and of course leaving France with the knowledge she would not be seeing his grave for quite some time, possibly never again. But, thankfully, she did travel rather lightly with her luggage and, thanks to what money she did have, securing a place on a decent boat across the channel was not too difficult.  _ In England _ , Christine thought,  _ Father will not send me an angel of music. Nor will a Phantom be waiting, either. _ In England, she might still be the Daaé girl, in fact she would most certainly be the Daaé girl, but that would mean pity. It would not mean descending into the sewers, the darkness. It would not mean having to choose between things nobody had any right to choose between. And so, standing on the dock, she watched the boat leave. At last, she was free to start again, and with that, made for her new lodgings - the Giry family, in their kindness, organised a place with a distant relative, one General Spielsdorf, who had moved to England not so long ago upon losing a niece under his care. She was told she'd be welcome but that the subject was sore. If she had lingered a moment longer, she might have noticed the face in the shadows. She was not the only person at the Opera Populaire who thought of leaving to England, and so it was that the Phantom would have his own fresh start without any viscount to interfere with his plans. Perhaps he would have his angel of music after all. However, the Phantom would find shortly, that in this new and foreign land, he was not the only monster. Far from it. 

Christine was grateful for the directions given to her by her hosts via Madame Giry, because while it took her some time to find her way, it was still light when she arrived at the Spielsdorf residence. She knocked gently on the door.    
  
“Can I help you?” Asked the older gentleman who answered the door. 

“Yes, sir. My name is Christine Daaé and I was told this was the residence I’d be allowed to stay at?”    
  
“Ah, miss Daaé, come in. I’m General Spielsdorf, I’ll be your host. I hope it is no issue, but you’re not the only young woman staying. I’ve come with a friend’s daughter, Laura, but her health is ill so I promise she will not bother you.”    
  
“Thank you, sir, but it is no problem. I am grateful to have any lodgings.”    
  
“You will be sharing a room with her, it is just upstairs. Feel free to unpack, Laura is currently out walking with a companion.”   
  
And so, Christine took her cue to settle in. She wondered what Laura would be like. She figured she’d find out soon, and that it was better to focus on the task at hand. After all, it would be a long night her first night in England.


End file.
